


Day Seventeen - Double Date

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Seventeen, Double Date: Your OTP going on a double date with two of their friends. Are they out to dinner? A movie? What’s the other couple like? Do they get along well with your OTP?





	Day Seventeen - Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Its robanny time!!!
> 
> As I said on the zring one, this is the third and final prompt for robanny. If you do wish to see more of this ship from me, drop an ask with a prompt!!
> 
> As it’s a double date, the other ship in this is starrae bc I love them????

Danny and Starfire had been planning this for forever. They were going to take Robin and Raven, respectively, out on a date.

Now, it was more of a double date, but don’t tell their dates, because it’s a surprise.

Danny and Starfire had sorta become friends from day one of Danny being in the tower. It took him a little while to warm up to her perkyness, but she was quickly let into his life.

Robin had found a way into it somehow, in a different way, of course. The other Titans became friends too, Danny was just accepted into the Tower as one of their own and he stayed. That’s how it was.

Danny hummed looking at the table. “Do you think it looks good enough?”

“Yes! It looks quite beautiful!” She replied, placing a bouquet of flowers on it.

Danny smiled, floating above the ground as he surveyed the roof from a distance. They had spent all day decorating it, making sure it was perfect for tonight. And now, it was done and ready to be shown off.

The sun was reaching a low point in the sky, signaling that sundown would be soon. And now it was time.

Danny flew down through the roof to find Robin, leaving Starfire to go through the door and find Raven.

As soon as he found the other hero, Danny spoke a quick “Hello!”

Robin looked back to him with a confused look until seeing it was the ghost. “Danny?”

“C'mon, I wanna show you something!” Danny flew above Robin, grabbing his arms.

“What are you going to show me?”

“Just c'mon!” Danny turned the both of them intangible, flying them up through several floors and up onto the roof. “Here we are!”

Robin looked around at the decorations, noting the sunset and the food. “You did this for me?”

“Kinda? Pretty much, but just wait a moment.”

Soon after, the door to the roof burst open, Starfire flying out with a “Ta-da!” Raven followed out behind her, and they spoke for a little while, too hard to hear from where Robin and Danny were standing.

“You and…”

“Starfire.”

“Set this all up for Raven and I?”

“Yes.”

“So it’s like a double date?”

Danny nodded. “Me and Starfire have been working on this for a long time. We planned it out a while back and because this was the first free day, we set it all up.”

“Really?” Robin was dumbfounded. For him and Raven? All this?

“Yeah! Now, let’s go sit down!” Danny smiled, trying to pull him over. “They’re already over there, Robin!”

“Oh, sorry. Let’s go.”

They sat down, Raven throwing Robin a confused look, but he only shrugged as Danny and Starfire grabbed the food. They came back with assorted plates of food and placed them in front of each seat.

They ate in silence for a bit, before Robin spoke up. “Surprising that you got Starfire to eat something normal-ish for once.”

“What do you mean by that?!” Starfire protested as Raven snorted.

“He means that your eating habits are a bit different than the ones here.” She hummed, “It’s fine.”

“What do you mean by different?!”

Danny was full-on laughing. “You eat weird things. Things people from here think is weird. That’s just what you do.”

“Oh.” The rest of the group laughed.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, going from dinner to a dance to stargazing when the stars dared to appear in the sky above.

It was nice.


End file.
